


Miles and Jax: a Story

by Theclocksays7



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Also on wattpad at same handle, CREATIVE TITLE, Eventually if i finish this tho, Idk more tags to be added i guess, Implied ice cream eating, Jax is p much friend goals, Lowkey emotional hurt/ comfort lol, Lowkey oblivious, M/M, Terribly written and terribly maintained, The parts ive written arent really there yet, friends - Freeform, lol not really tho, lowkey romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theclocksays7/pseuds/Theclocksays7
Summary: Miles and Jax are friends. A history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this was a draft that I redid and its not super terrible and the milax or whatever tag is sorely lacking, so here comes my two cents :) i don't know how to add italics on ao3 someone teach me lol. Not so much chapter one but chapter 2 relies kinda heavily on italics anyway here u go

At first, Jax didn't really like Miles all that much. In fact, it would be reasonable to say that Jax didn't like him, like, at all. He was annoyingly good-looking, overly decent at music, and seemingly carefree, not that Jax would ever in a million years compliment that guy like that to his face. And to make it even more frustrating, Miles got the most preferential treatment practically possible. Mr. Park treated the guy like he was a reverent god or something. And it really ticked him off that Jax couldn't seem to score any level of Mr. Park's approval no matter what he did. And he didn't want to sound like a brat but it's not like he approved of Mr. Park anyway. But who wouldn't like Jax? 

No one, that's who.

So when he saw the text on Mile's phone (reassuring himself that it was perfectly legal since Miles had been stupid enough to leave his phone right in plain sight and because it wasn't like he was breaking in or anything) 'Jackpot!' he'd thought. Mr. Perfect over here has flaws too. Mr. Park couldn't possibly let him off the hook after something like that. He'd laughed in head saying 'serves you right' multiple times and fought a losing battle to keep the stupid grin off his face.

And then, of course, he'd felt like a complete douche because the guy was sick. Not 'go to the nurse and get some cough drops for that cough' sick, but really, actually, sick. The kind that you miss school and receive preferential treatment and need surgery for. Because Jax had been, he admitted, a little upset that once he had entered Keaton he'd kind of been kicked out of the spotlight (in both a physical and metaphorical sense) he'd jumped straight to conclusions. The 'drugs' in question had been completely and utterly, 100% legal. Not to mention probably expensive. And sucked to have to take. Jax knew it was pity treatment; Miles did too, apparently. "I don't need pity treatment," Miles had said boredly, although A) he  certainly seemed to not hate it when he received it from Mr. Park often enough, and B) his eyes hadn't met Jax's and he knew that he'd made it terribly awkward, which honestly wasn't all that much better an experience than hating the guy.

Jax probably would have held the same attitude toward pity treatment, had he a sickness that was potentially life-threatening, and especially from some guy who had, previously, been a total jerk for no reason.

The thing, though, was that Jax simply couldn't hate him anymore. Dislike, sometimes, and maybe some jealousy (not of the liver or kidney or whatever thing, but the good-looking, good-at-music, carefree-attitude part) but certainly not hate. Maybe, if his personality was as nice as his pretty face, they'd become friends.

They hadn't even been friends (more like acquaintances, but Jax didn't hate Miles anymore so he considered him a friend) when Alya had come running, confusion and worry all over her face, saying something about how Miles had collapsed or passed out or something and how he'd said to get Jax. And he was running, (but trying to pretend he wasn't) where was the place Alya, no, he was probably fine, just probably got a headache or forgot to eat, you know he stays up 'til like 3 in the morning playing video games, it really isn't healthy you know, I'm not surprised it took him this long to fall over, blah blah blah excuse excuse excuse. It really wasn't his secret to tell, after all.

He'd made sure Miles had taken the appropriate dose of his medicine at the appropriate time and yes, he had, it just really sucked in a way that made him super drowsy and fall asleep all over the place, he'd just lie there for a moment until it passed, yeah sure he'd like water, sorry for making Jax worry.

Worry?

And Alya had stepped in then, interrupting like she often did (no offense. Alya was great, but sometimes she overstepped her bounds a little) and Miles had decided to tell her, although Jax wasn't sure why and it greatly confused him. And then she was all like, "Oh, I hope you're okay," and then Miles was all like "Oh, my lady, do not worry about poor old me, I am going to be just fine, sorry and thank you for worrying you, in fact I feel like a wilted flower who has just regained brightness and life because of you, feeling much better now that you're here." Except in marginally less and different words and Jax was pretty sure he (was in love with) liked Alya and didn't know it.

"So.. are we good?"

"We're good, bro."

So that was that.


	2. Multiplatform Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said previously the italics are missing so  
> I grid my best tho so enjoy

Jax thought he was a good and supportive friend, all things considered. Maybe his advice wasn't of the highest quality 100% of the time but at least he tried, and that was kind of the point. He'd been there through all of Pretty Boy's drama, including but not limited to: the terror of Bianca Blackwell, the teases of one over-enthusiastic, talented Julie Maslani, and of course, the comings and goings of Alya, once they had finally realized how grossly into each other they were.

Jax, really, had gone through quite a bit himself. For one thing, the 'friendship' with Kit. She had thoroughly impressed him, and then of course earned his attention with the fact that she was actually his highly mysterious and reverent idol, DJ DiamondMind. Jax wasn't sure whether or not she really considered Jax a friend or not, but either way, working with DiamondMind- even as an Assistant Music Consultant- was pretty cool with him. And Bianca Blackwell wasn't quite such a terror anymore; well really, she was still a terror, but a pretty chill and lovable terror. In a good way. Plus she was a pretty good lyricist, as demonstrated by her ability to slap poems up all over the walls of Keaton and get everyone to fall in love with her almost immediately. After all, she was the yellow pad poet, and everyone loves romantic concepts like mysterious lyric-writers with yellow pads. 

Yeah.

He had always and always would try his best; you know, Jax always put his best foot forward even in the insufferable topic of the flute, which sucked like hell. Especially with his (once again) 'friend' Kit, getting along with Alya despite thinking she was kind of terrible for Miles, and Jenna. Oh, Jenna. He had literally no idea what the heck had happened with that fiasco. He had thought she was great, even though her knitting needed a bit of work and she sometimes said things that didn't make sense. Her dancing was superb and, from what he could gather, she had certainly put effort into their relationship. However, in the end, she'd just gone and broken up with him, leaving his heart in a state quite similar to their relationship- abruptly and nonsensically broken. Maybe he'd required a bit of Miles to help him get over that one, but A) Miles was actually a pretty good comforter, and B) Jax was always positive, so he quickly tried to get over her.

And Miles was occasionally decent. He had a lot of faults- he was possessive, sometimes did things without thinking, now and then forgot there were other people on the earth besides himself and his problems, and would go running to Alya whenever possible. Plus, he hardly ever ate any vegetables and still looked perfect, and had an angry jam-session whenever he felt basically any emotion at all, and he carried around shit-quality headphones. Which was honestly more of a personal offense, but that didn't make it any less valid. His faults made him interesting.

He had a lot of good traits too. He was hardworking when he wanted to be, had a hard time lying or being dishonest, was accepting and caring and stuck up for his friends whenever possible- at least, for Jax. He wasn't exactly sure how his other friendships stood. Plus he had the aforementioned handsomeness (great smile, great hair, still looked perfect even after eating literally nothing green) and quality skills. He wrote songs from the heart most of the time. (Everyone has an occasional money-induced phase once in a while. What made Miles great was that he actually moved on from it. Mostly.) Songs that were actually good and were pleasant to listen to, which was more than he could say for himself, quite honestly. He could be considerate and could always tell just what Jax is thinking, even when he didn't particularly want Miles to. He was savvy with tech, a good teacher, a good listener, and decent with advice once in a while. His eyes sparkled when he was happy. He was good at cooking. 

Which was why, as much as he didn't really approve of their relationship, Jax couldn't really believe that Miles and Alya had, officially, broken up. 

No, actually. He could.

Jax knew that the two had conflicting beliefs and had been constantly bashing heads ever since they had gotten together. About Austin, about Julie, about Alya constantly leaving and coming back. As much as he hated to say it, he was really, really not surprised. And while he couldn't blame Alya for breaking up with Miles, he couldn't blame Miles either; yet blamed them both at the same time. They both had faults. Alya for her messed-up expectations of herself and for Miles, for Miles not knowing how to express any of feelings- at least, the ones he had. They were just two ordinary people. Teenagers. In the Art, Music, and Dance industry. At a competitive school.

Jax had gotten a text from Bianca saying something about breaking up due to a rough patch. They'd been through lots of rough patches lately, he'd replied. Maybe this one was no different.

But he'd had that feeling. The sinking one as they neared that end of their first year that had made him unconsciously seek out his friend. The feeling solidified into certainty as he heard Mile's recognizably loud and brash and angry jam session from way down the hallway. He'd do this often, breaking out his guitar and some drums and a microphone to construct a feeling that was nothing but emotion, the kind that wasn't really all that great a thing to have inside you. The music flowing out of the practice room had a melancholic tone to it. No lyrics, just an extremely emotional and heavy instrumental.

Jax wondered if it sounded that way because he knew that it was Miles that was making the sound.

Jax opened the door to the practice room, caring little about the noise he was making. He knew that Miles knew that Jax was there, but he kept playing. He slung his stuff onto a neighboring chair and stepped up in front of him. 

"Miles," he said patiently. Miles played on.

"Miles," Jax said again. Miles ignored him.

"Miles," Jax repeated a third time. I could do this all day.

"Miles," Jax insisted, louder than before. The boy strummed angrily to a halt, looking as if he wanted to smash the guitar against the floor.

"What the hell, Jax?" Miles said. "What?"

"I heard about Alya." Miles looked away and made to continue on. If this guy thinks he can get away with us not talking about his feelings I swear.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Alya, Miles. Alya."

"Fine! We broke up. Permanently. Forever. Period. Happy?" Miles looked close to punching holes in the heads in the drum set and throw the mic across the room.

"Neither of us would be, in this situation." Well, I mean, she wasn't really good for you, but you were happy, at least happier than you are right now-

"I'm fine."

"But you're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, I am!"

"Miles-"

"What's it even-"

Got to do with me? Ha. "You're not fine," Jax insists. "You're not, and I would know, because I'm your best friend, last I checked. You liked her, didn't you?" Phrased more like a statement than a question.

"Literally! Fine! What do you know? Everyone you liked either rejected or broke up with you."

Jax took a deep breath and plopped into a lazy sitting position on the classroom floor and looked up at his friend. Dude, low blow. "Wow, you really liked Alya. Missing her already, huh?" 

Miles blinked- wow, emotion- then slid to the ground with his head held in his hands. "I- yeah, I did. I do." His voice sounded hoarse. The last time he heard him like this was after his surgery. Not a pleasant memory.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Miles looked over at Jax. "Also... about what I said just now. I didn't mean it."

"It's fine." Jax shot Miles a soft smile and moved to sit on his other side, nudging him with an elbow and reclining his head. "It was true anyway."

"I just-"

'It's fine," Jax interrupted, slinging an arm over Miles' shoulder. "Really. I know."

Miles wondered what Jax was thinking as he sat there with him.

A memory floated to the forefront of Jax's mind, from when Jenna had broken up with him and he'd been all emo and sad and Miles had sat with him just like this. She doesn't know what she lost, Miles had said.

Jax didn't bother bringing it up. For one, Alya had meant marginally more to Miles than Jenna had to Jax. Plus, that was kind of the problem.

Alya had known exactly what she was losing.

"Hey," Jax said, breaking the silence. "Let's get ice cream."

Small laugh. Score. "Class is in session." 

"Hasn't stopped you before."

A moment.

"Yeah. Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need an editor lol

**Author's Note:**

> this fic gathers little traction but I figured I should say anyway that you can hmu on my Tumblr @ jellied0ctopus or my convienient sideblog @ cableknitcashmere ♡


End file.
